Who Would Do This!
by Bellykid5
Summary: Hey, it's me again. If you remember me from Only Gary Should Know, I'm making a new story. I don't own Club Penguin. In Club Penguin, there are strange things happening. It's not Herbert this time. Who could've done it? That's what the EPF is here for. Starring: Pukadella and mood-changing Bellykid5.
1. Strange Events

_**It's me again, and I'm here with a new story for all of my fans! It's called, Who Would Do This. If you read my previous story, Only Gary Should Know, then you'll know a bit about my penguin and who the other EPF agents are. Enjoy this story.**_

* * *

"AGENTS, WE HAVE A CODE RED! I REPEAT, A CODE RED! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" Gary shouted through the intercom at the EPF HQ. There was a huge problem in Club Penguin. Out of nowhere, these strange explosions have been happening all over Club Penguin. This time, it spread to the Ski Village.

"OH NO WHAT DO WE DO?!" Rookie shouted.

"Try letting G do the yelling!" Jet Pack Guy said. Rookie was running all over the HQ after the first bomb hit the Ski Hill.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Rookie shouted once again. No bombs have stricken the HQ yet, but it seems likely that it could happen. All the agents in the EPF evacuated quickly as a bomb was just dropped at the Ski Lodge.

"THE BOMBS ARE TOO CLOSE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET DUG IN!" Gary ordered

"What?" Rookie asked.

"TAKE COVER!" Bellykid5 shouted as a bomb dropped onto the tour stand. All of the agents teleported to the nearest underground area, the mine cave. There were a few penguins standing near the Mine Shack to play the game Mine Cart Surfing (I think that's what it's called).

"Is….everyone…. alright?" G asked while catching his breath.

"One, two, and three…." Bellykid5 said as she counted the agents to make sure none were missing. "All the agents are here." She confirmed

"Excellent." Gary said.

"G, what's going on?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"To answer that question, I'd like you to meet my old college companion, Jay" Gary said as a well-groomed agent came up from behind him and shook the others' hand.

"Nice to meet you all!" she said as she shook Jet Pack Guy's hand.

"You smell good!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"That was odd; it sounds like something Rookie would say." Dot said

"I mean, uh, nice to meet you!" he quickly corrected.

"Nice save." Dot whispered.

"She'll be working at the EPF as a new agent. Now Jay, explain to us your theory." Gary said in fascination.

"Well, according to my research…." Jay trails off as Jet Pack Guy stares.

"_She's so beautiful! I hope she stays forever! She's looking at me!"_

"Jet!" Rookie shouted as Jet Pack Guy shook from his daze.

"Oh, what?" he asked completely out of it.

"I said; will you come with me to look around the island for answers?" she repeated

"Oh right, sure I'll come." Jet Pack Guy said as he stood up but was stopped by Rookie.

"What happened back there?" Rookie asked.

"I think I'm in love!" Jet Pack Guy confessed which was accidently loud enough for Jay to hear.

* * *

_**This is the first chapter of my new story. It involves a little bit of romance between Jay and Jet Pack Guy. Ooooooh romance! And don't worry; Bellykid5 will flip moods a few times if you want. I'll update after reviews!**_


	2. Who Is It?

_**Hi everyone! Wow, so many people have gotten into my new story already! I've gotten some requests to be in my story. I'll see what I can do. For right now, just focus on the story at hand. We last left off where Jay joins the group, and Jet Pack Guy has a little crushy wushy on her. He accidently said he was in love, loud enough for her to hear. Let's see how this plays out.**_

* * *

"_What the heck is wrong with me? Why would I say something like that?" _Jet Pack Guy asked scolding himself.

"Well, I hope you're very happy together. Should we continue?" Jay asked.

"Um… Right! We shall." Jet Pack Guy responded. He was relieved that Jay wasn't too interested in what he had just said. Later on, Jay takes charge and splits up the EPF into groups. Rookie went with Dot, Agent Bellykid5 went with Gary, and Jet Pack Guy went with Jay.

"First, we'll head into the Forest; that's where Herbert's hideout is now." Jay said.

"But, it's not Herbert. We've checked back at the EPF." Jet Pack Guy said maintaining control of his crush on Jay.

"You can never be too careful." She said winking at Jet Pack Guy.

"_Oh my goodness; she winked at me! What do I do? What do I say?" _Jet Pack Guy thought.

"You ok? Do you need some water?" Jay asked looking concerned. Jet Pack Guy didn't know it, but he was sweating a lot and his red skin became a slightly pinkish color. "Hello? You look sick." She said in a concerned tone

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying." Jet Pack Guy responded after he calmed down a little bit.

"_Thanks for worrying? Are you trying to get yourself slapped?"_ Jet Pack Guy thought, scolding himself once more.

"Ok, let's continue. I'll check inside his base while you take to the skies and see what you can spot from up there." She ordered.

"_She's so cute when she takes charge!" _He thought in a daze. "I mean, I'm ready!" he corrected. Agent Jay went underground into Herbert's hideout under the rock in the forest while Jet Pack Guy flied. He soared for 10 minutes without thinking about Jay; he put his determination to save the island before his crush on Jay. Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere a bomb comes from the sky and Jet Pack Guy narrowly avoided it. "Woah, this isn't good!" he said as he continued to keep steady. He looks up to try to get a good view of what's dropping the bombs. But instead, he sees bombs coming out of the clouds in the sky. "What in Club Penguin?" Jet Pack Guy asked himself. He sees more bombs coming from the sky and is now paranoid. "I don't want any more bombs. I'd better land to tell Jay what's going on." Jet Pack Guy was getting ready to land until a bird flew onto his jet pack. He ended up losing his focus and falls. He lands in a tree and is still in shock, so much in shock that he doesn't realize Jay standing over him.

"Are you alright, Agent?" she asks with concern. The sound of her voice woke Jet Pack Guy from his daze.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks!" He says while Jay helps him up.

"What caused you to lose your balance so quickly?" she asked. Jet Pack Guy didn't want to admit that he freaked out over a bird landing on his jet pack.

"Um, well I uh, I just lost my focus." He lied.

"You're going to have to work on that little daze of yours if you're going to be operating a jet pack. It's not safe." She said.

"Right" Jet Pack Guy responded.

"Should you go home for a while to recover?" she asked with concern.

"Actually, I'm fine. So don't worry about me." He said.

"Alright, let's get to work. What did you find?" she asked.

"I noticed that there were bombs coming from the sky. I looked up to get a better view, but the bombs didn't seem to have a source." He explained.

"That's interesting; thanks for the input Jet Pack Guy. Let's head back to the Mine Cave and meet up with the others." She ordered.

"Sounds good" Jet Pack Guy agreed. They both met up with the other two teams as they each explained what they saw.

"Alright, what did all of you find?" Gary asked, taking charge now.

"We found some odd cloud shapes in the sky." Dot answered

"I'd get a better look, but I can't fly." Her partner, Rookie responded.

"What did you find, Ace?" Dot asked

"Actually, we couldn't find anything. Agent B flipped into August for a while and I had to go catch her." Gary admitted. "What did you two find?" G asked Jay and Jet Pack Guy

"I was stationed in the air, and I was there when a few more bombs struck. I looked up to find the source but couldn't see anything." Jet Pack Guy admitted, feeling proud.

"I didn't find much, but one of the bombs that Jet Pack Guy might've seen, hit Herbert's old hideout, which was where I was." Jay admitted. Jet Pack Guy looked over and saw that she had a large wound on her flipper, which was probably where the bomb struck her.

"Agent J, you're injured." Gary said with concern.

"It's just a little mark, nothing to worry about." She said. Jet Pack Guy was surprised. The only penguin he'd ever seen walk out of something like that was Agent Bellykid5. Dot called the Penguin Medical Team and they bandaged her wound. They advised that she should stay home for the rest of the day. With that said she teleported home (I like her already).

"This isn't good, Agents" Jet Pack Guy said making an announcement. "These bombs are coming out of nowhere and just injured one of our fellow agents. We have to find the source of these mysterious bombs and stop them!" Jet Pack Guy said. The other agents cheered, even the penguins that didn't work in the EPF. He had given an inspirational speech but he could care less, those bombs injured his crush; and he wasn't going to stand for it. Later that day, all the agents went home to get some rest. Jet Pack Guy teleported to his igloo and got to bed when something had woken him. It wasn't a penguin, it wasn't the wind, and it definitely wasn't his puffle. It seemed like some kind of force that was trying to pull him out of bed.

"Listen here, I did it. I dropped the bombs and I'm attacking Club Penguin, if I were you, I'd leave. It's not safe to stay here. I've placed bombs on the bottom of the island, and I'm going to blow it up in one week. Keep this in your mind, Jet Pack Guy. Don't bother looking for me; no one has ever done so in their life and they're not going to start now. SLEEP!" said a strange mysterious voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was a voice that wasn't from anyone Jet Pack Guy recognized. But he only knows one thing; this strange voice was going to eliminate Club Penguin.

* * *

_**That's the end of Chapter 2. We move out of the romance for a brief moment and now there's an unknown figure that is haunting Jet Pack Guy. All I can tell you is that the voice isn't Herbert or anyone that you know. It's also not Bellykid5 in October. (By the way if you don't know what those months mean, read my first story, Only Gary Should Know.) It's mysterious indeed; I'll have more on this voice in the next chapter. Enjoy!**_


	3. Trouble For Jay

_**Hi there everyone, I hope you're having a great start to the day. I say that because it's like 9 in the morning. It's early, I know, but my mom already disturbed me from my sleep so I might as well do the same. We last left off where Jet Pack Guy was being haunted by a mysterious voice at night. No one knows who the voice is, but all he knows is that, it wants to destroy Club Penguin.**_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy woke up with a fright. He was a little uneasy after his mysterious encounter with that voice. He wasn't sure what happened; he could've been tired from such a long day. Or he could've been paranoid from nearly being destroyed by bombs. Either way, it was still something he never wanted to experience again. Jet Pack Guy takes a shower and puts on his jet pack and teleports to the EPF; as a dedicated agent, he takes pride in showing up to work early and his appearance.

"Ah, Jet Pack Guy, there you are." Said none other than Gary

"Hey, G; what's going on?" Jet Pack Guy asked. When he got to the HQ, all the agents had gotten there early; earlier than Jet Pack Guy.

"We're having a meeting, I was going to call you in but I knew you usually come in earlier than this." Gary said

"Normally I do, yes. But I had a rough night." Jet Pack Guy responded

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Gary asked. Usually, Jet Pack Guy isn't the type of penguin to go around telling personal info. This time was different; he felt that if he told Gary what happened, he might regret it for the rest of his life.

"No thanks, G. I think I'll be alright." Jet Pack Guy said. As soon as Jet Pack Guy and Gary stopped talking, (chatterbugs) Jay came through the elevator in the corner.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"Agent J, are you sure it's a good idea to be here? You're still injured." Gary stated with concern.

"I'm not helpless, G. I already rested up and I'm here. Let's begin the meeting. I have a special announcement to make." She pointed out.

"Alright, Agent; the floor is yours." Gary said stepping out of the spotlight for a minute.

"Attention Agents," Jay said grabbing the attention of many, "I have a special announcement to make. Yesterday wasn't so much of a lucky day, we didn't find much, and attacks were minimal, but serious. Also, last night, believe me when I tell you this but, I had a strange encounter with a mysterious voice. It woke me up last night, but there was no one there. I just heard something. I wouldn't normally tell you this, but I felt like I had to." Jay announced. Jet Pack Guy was shocked; he didn't know that she had the same encounter as he did. He was about to speak up and share his encounter, but he didn't want to be rude. "Did anyone else have the same thing happen to them?" she asked. In the background, she could faintly hear penguins chattering or snickering in the background, so she decided to keep quiet. She later ordered everyone to separate into the same groups they were in yesterday.

"That was a great speech." Jet Pack Guy said complimenting her, which took her out of her glum mood.

"Thanks, if only they listened though." She replied.

"Yeah, well, we don't have the most interested agents, but they have a good heart." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Well then, enough of that, let's get down to business." Jay ordered, with that said they both teleported to the Forest, where Herbert's old hideout was. "This time, we're going to stay together; I don't want any of us getting hurt, lost, or unfocused." Jay ordered, with that said they both went underground to Herbert's base. It had a lot of rubble and it looked badly damaged. Ash covered the table from top to bottom, and the cage that Jet Pack Guy was trapped in (again a reference to my other story) was completely torn apart.

"I knew Herbert's base was destroyed but I wouldn't think it did this much damage." Jet Pack Guy said.

"I thought so t…." Jay was robbed of her speech when an odd headache struck her. Jet Pack Guy looked at her with worry.

"Jay, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, come on, we have to head to Herbert's hideout before this one!" she said quickly, showing no signs of her headache whatsoever.

"It's in that cave over there." Jet Pack Guy pointed out.

"Thanks, Agent; let's get going!" she said running out of his old hideout. Jet Pack Guy was confused; he had never seen her like this. He suspected one thing, but he didn't want to believe it. He followed her into the cave and out of nowhere she put her face to the ground.

"Jay?" Jet Pack Guy asked but was later interrupted by Jay pulling him to the ground.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, I sense someone in here." She said. Those last five words shocked Jet Pack Guy; he knew she was a good agent, but not that good. "Ok, I think we're safe." She said.

"Great, so what's going on?" Jet Pack Guy asked impatiently, "What happened to you back there and why did you just put your head down?" he asked again. Jay was a little shocked at how impatient he was, but quickly got over it to answer his questions.

"Don't worry about it." She said shyly.

"No, Jay. I need you to tell me what happened." He said growing impatient with every word. At this point, Jay was a little furious.

"You wouldn't understand!" she shouted.

"What do you mean, 'I wouldn't understand'?" he asked, "Is it the voice?" he said out of nowhere.

"Are you mocking me now?" she asked furiously, but right before she could respond, a bomb fell. They continued their conversation while running out of the cave as quickly as possible. "You know I hate it when people mock me!" she yelled while running.

"I'm not mocking you; quite far from it, my friend!" Jet Pack Guy said, sounding a little like Gary.

"How do I know you weren't mocking me?" she asked again almost tearing up.

"Because, I heard the same thing!" he shouted which made Jay stop in her tracks.

"You heard the same th….. AHHH!" Jay's words were cut off by the screaming sound she had made. When she stopped running, a large boulder fell from the roof and landed on top of her foot.

"Jay! Are you alright?" Jet Pack Guy asked shocked.

"I'm fine but, I can't walk!" she shouted in agonizing pain. Jet Pack Guy decided to carry her out of the cave. (I would comment on how stupid he's being, but something happens here.) He ran as fast as he could, ignoring all the small rocks he had stepped on himself. All of a sudden, a large quantity of rocks had fallen on Jet Pack Guy's head and he became very weak at the knees. "Jet Pack Guy! Are you ok? Snap out of it!" she shouted.

"I'm f-fine! Just stay calm!" he said, feeling a little shaky because of his headache. He quickly regained his strength, because little did they know, the cave was going to collapse. As he ran out of the cave, a few more small rocks fell on him but he didn't care. His only concern was getting her to a safe place. They both got out of the cave in stable condition. He called Gary and told him what happened then, he teleported them out of the Forest.

"Agent J! Jet Pack Guy! What happened?" Gary quickly asked coming to the aide of Jay.

"The cave we were in had been bombed." Jet Pack Guy answered.

Jay looked at Jet Pack Guy with care and concern as the medical team arrived to tend to her wound. It appears that her foot was shattered. One of the penguins noticed Jet Pack Guy and stood there in shock. He was covered in blood from head to toe, it wasn't very visible because it blended in with his skin, but it was still serious. After a few hours, Jet Pack Guy and Jay were taken home. Jet Pack Guy decided to help her in her home while she couldn't walk.

"Thanks Jet Pack Guy." She said with gratitude.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"One question though, how did you know it was the voice?" she asked.

"Because, I heard it too." He said leaving her in shock.

* * *

_**Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Wow, so many chapters already. It's going pretty fast. Also I'd like to thank Pukadella for giving me the idea of having Jay break her foot and have Jet Pack Guy carry her out. She said it was romantic, but I'm not so much of the romantic fan, so I just put it in there. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**_


	4. Where's Jay?

_**Hi everyone again, some of my familiar fans aren't reviewing. That put me in July; but I'll update anyways! We last left off where Jay has broken her foot and Jet Pack Guy found out about her mysterious encounter with the voice. Hm, short authors note this time. Alright, enjoy!**_

* * *

"You - you heard it too?" she asked.

"Yes, last night I felt some kind of force get me out of bed. So I woke up and I heard the voice." Jet Pack Guy explained.

"If you heard the voice then, you know that Club Penguin is in danger. We have 5 days left until it blows up the island." Jay says.

"Actually," Jet Pack Guy says, "Remember yesterday when the cave exploded?" he asked

"Yes." She answered

"Where did the bomb come from?" he asked again

"It didn't fall from the sky, it felt like it hit under the cave." She answered again

"That's it!" Jet Pack Guy said excitedly. "I think the mysterious voice put bombs under the island, and he blows up one each day! He blew up many on the first day and this one today! We need to stop those explosions somehow!" Jet Pack Guy explained

"Great thinking, Agent; tomorrow we'll have a meeting and hopefully they'll listen to us!" Jay said excitedly.

"Great idea, Jay!" Jet Pack Guy said. "Oh look at the time, it looks like it's time for us to get some shuteye."

"Alright, head home for now. I'll be fine." Jay ordered

"Are you sure? I could stay if you need me to." Jet Pack Guy asked feeling a bit nervous

"I'm positive, Jet Pack Guy, just go to your igloo, if I need you I'll call you." She said reassuring

"Ok, goodbye!" Jet Pack Guy said as he teleported out of her igloo. He felt guilty leaving her alone in the igloo while she was injured. For now, he shoved the feeling aside so he could be prepared for tomorrow. Jet Pack Guy took a light shower and went to bed. Later that night, he heard another voice, but it wasn't The Voice, it was Jay.

"_Jet Pack Guy! Are you there? I need your help! Something's not right! Jet Pack Guy! Help me please! Can you hear me? JET PACK GUY!" _said the voice of Jay. After he heard his name being yelled he woke up. He looked around and saw nothing; there was no evidence of Jay being in his igloo. But, he could feel her presence while he was asleep and now it's not there anymore. He quickly teleported to her house, but when he got there, it was empty. She was nowhere in sight.

"JAAAAY!" he yelled. "JAAAAY!" he yelled again. But it was no use, she wasn't in her igloo and wherever she was, she couldn't hear him. Jet Pack Guy was torn. He was distraught and hurt. Whoever took Jay was going to be in big trouble if they saw Jet Pack Guy now. Jet Pack Guy teleported home, flopped on his bed and cried, he cried all the rest of the night. Never in his life had he ever cried over anything. Even when Simba's dad died he didn't cry; but this was different. This was someone he loved and cared about; and he was going to save her, no matter what. Morning came and he teleported to HQ steaming mad. Gary and the rest of the agents looked at him with concern.

"Agent, is everything alright?" Gary asked

"I'm fine, G" Jet Pack Guy said avoiding eye contact

"Are you sure? You won't make eye contact." Gary said

"Who cares?" Jet Pack Guy snapped

"Agent Jet Pack Guy, look me in the eyes and tell me you're ok." Gary ordered. Jet Pack Guy did as he said, but as soon as his eyes met Gary's he broke down. Tears streamed from his eyes and Dot and Rookie ran to his side to comfort him while Gary sat him down.

"Sorry, Gary; I didn't mean to cry in front of you like that." Jet Pack Guy said apologizing

"It's alright; just calmly tell me what happened." Gary told him.

"Something happened to Jay last night. It was a strange feeling and I'm not entirely sure how to put it." Jet Pack Guy explained.

"Just take a deep breath and explain." Gary said.

"Ok; so last night we were talking and I explained to her about how I heard the same voice she heard and what it said. We planned on having a meeting today and then we went to bed. She wanted me to go back to my igloo and she said she would call me if she needed help; so I went to my igloo and went to sleep. Later I hear something that sounds like her voice, telling me it needed her help. But my phone didn't ring so I didn't take it seriously. Then her voice shouts my name and I wake up. Usually I would feel her presence, but I didn't. I went back to her igloo and, she was gone." Jet Pack Guy explained.

"This is serious; we're having an emergency meeting." Gary issued. "ATTENTION AGENTS; ONE OF OUR BEST AGENTS, JAY, HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED. TODAY WE WILL FORM SEARCH PARTIES AND LOOK FOR HER. WE'LL NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!" Gary shouted over the intercom. With that said all the agents split up, Dot went with Rookie; Bellykid5 went with Gary; and Jet Pack Guy went alone. Right now, the only thing on his mind was to find Jay, he didn't care about the bombs under the island. Soon, Jet Pack Guy finds a cave in the Mine. Out of curiosity he waddles inside to see what was inside. What he sees inside the cave shocks him into reality. It was Jay, unconscious, and beaten.

* * *

_**There's the end of Chapter 4. It was short, I know! But perhaps I'll make some of the other chapters longer. So why do you think Jet Pack Guy heard Jay in his sleep? If you can answer this question, I'll put you in my next chapter. I promise, happy reading! Enjoy!**_


	5. Trapped

_**Hi guys, more reviews on my story this time! That's great! Also I want to say something, the mysterious voice is NOT Jay. The person that I based Jay off of is a little offended by the fact that you guys said it was her. I don't want "Jay" to feel offended by this, so if it's not too much work, any of you who said it was Jay, I want you to apologize to her in the reviews. Just a simple I'm sorry. That's all I request; back to the story. We last left off where Jet Pack Guy heard Jay's voice while he was asleep. He awakens to find that Jay was taken and when he finds her again, she's unconscious. **_

_**Also, Rico1206 answered my question correctly! So he's going to guest star in my story! *claps* Wow, long author's note today; I'll put him in my story.**_

* * *

"Jay!" Jet Pack Guy shouted when he found her. She didn't look like herself; blood had covered her pajamas (she was asleep when she was taken) and she had bruises everywhere. Jet Pack Guy was about to pick her up until he heard The Voice.

"_Hello Jet Pack Guy; remember me? I'm the same one who's about to blow up Club Penguin in 4 days. I see you've probably forgotten about me! But that doesn't matter; what matters is that I'm going to do something to your precious little crush. There's nothing you can do to stop me, but I'll do you one favor. I'll bring your crush back to you. Now I can have 2 things to laugh at when I watch you fail Club Penguin. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! AWAKE!" _said The Voice. After it said that, Jay woke up again and was aware of her surroundings.

"What happened? Where am I?" Jay asked

"Jay! You're alive! What happened?" Jet Pack Guy asked as well

"Who are you?" Jay asked. Jet Pack Guy feared the worst has happened to his friend. Jay has lost her memory.

"Don't worry, Jay; I'll get you some help!" Jet Pack Guy said. He called Gary and told him to go back to the HQ.

"Agent, what's the matter? Have you located Agent Jay?" Gary asked over the phone.

"Yes, but she doesn't remember anything! I don't know what's happening! Please, just go to the HQ and I'll meet you there!" Jet Pack Guy said with noticeable fear in his voice.

"Calm down, Agent. I'm heading to the HQ as we speak. I'll gather all of our agents right away! Just stay calm!" Gary said as he hung up. Jet Pack Guy was getting ready to teleport out of the cave until he was hit. He blacked out and the only thing he saw before he was down was the face of a familiar penguin. Before he blacked out, he told Jay something, keeping in mind that she was still confused.

"Jay, stay here d…." Jet Pack Guy's words were cut off when he was too weak to continue. He could feel his body being dragged but he couldn't do anything about it. Unfortunately when he had awoken, the 3rd bomb had already been set off and the cove was partly underwater but luckily it's sinking at a slow pace. "Wha… Where am I?" Jet Pack Guy asked rubbing his sore head.

"Somewhere in Club Penguin I believe." Said sarcastically by an unknown penguin, the penguin came out of the shadows to show himself.

"Well, I know that! I meant where!" Jet Pack Guy asked getting annoyed by the penguin's sarcastic attitude. "And who are you?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I'm Rico, nice to meet you." He said shaking Jet Pack Guy's hand

"What are you shaking my hand for? You hit me in the head!" Jet Pack Guy said

"Smart penguin, how'd you know it was me?" Rico asked him

"Simple, you're the only one here!" Jet Pack Guy said

"Smart penguin, if you don't want me shaking your hand then I'll just do this." Rico said, slapping him upside the head

"Ouch! Dude, what's your problem?" Jet Pack Guy asked angrily

"You know what; that's a good question. I don't suppose anyone knows the answer to that one." Rico said. Jet Pack Guy was getting impatient, number one because of the sharp pain he's experiencing in the back of his head; number two because of Rico getting on his nerves.

"Look Rico, I've been through a lot in the past few days and I would really like it if you would cooperate and explain yourself!" Jet Pack Guy said shouting at Rico.

"You're an agent of the EPF aren't you?" Rico asked

"How did you know?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Because, I'm an EPF agent too; I got lost on a mission before and now I'm here. So don't push me pal! I've been through a lot more than you!" Rico shouted angrily

"Then why did you take me?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Because, I heard you were teleporting back to the HQ, and my phone is broken. I want to go with you back to HQ and go back to being an agent." Rico explained

"Wait a minute," Jet Pack Guy said stopping himself, how did you stay alive?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I can go an unusually long amount of time without food or water." Rico answered.

"Um, ok?" Jet Pack Guy answered. He was on his way to the outside when he stopped. "Uh, Rico; how do we get out of here?"

"You aren't very bright are you? Let me lead the way." Rico said while Jet Pack Guy faceflippered. They made it out of the cave until Jet Pack Guy realized something was wrong.

"Jay? Where are you, Jay?" Jet Pack Guy shouted while panicking

"Calm down there Mr. Jet Pack. We'll find your girlfriend." Rico teased

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

"Not yet anyways." Rico mumbled so Jet Pack Guy couldn't hear. Jet Pack Guy was frantically searching for Jay when he felt a rumbling beneath his feet. He was afraid the 4th bomb had struck early, but when he turned around he saw that Jay was waddling into the cave, completely unaware of everything going on around her.

"JAY! STOP!" Jet Pack Guy shouted. Unfortunately, Jay couldn't hear him and she waddled far into the cave. Jet Pack Guy ran after her until he saw what was making the rumbling noise. He saw that the rocks on top of the cave were falling and the rocks separated Jet Pack Guy from Jay. Luckily no one was injured but Jet Pack Guy couldn't help but feel guilty because he just left his love/ agent partner alone in a dark cave while being unaware of everything around her.

"Uh oh, that's not good." Rico said. Suddenly, the voice came back to Jet Pack Guy again.

"_Oh hi! It's a shame that your little girlfriend is gone. Meanwhile, Gary is waiting back at HQ and wondering where you are. It's incredibly dark outside and even darker in that cave. It seems that you've failed at finding me or tracking me down. So, I'm going to do something incredibly horrible to your girlfriend, Jay. And Rico, I'll see what I can do about him. But mark my words Jet Pack Guy, Club Penguin is over! SLEEP!" _said The Voice. Jet Pack Guy was knocked out unconscious once again, and Jay roams alone.

* * *

_**That's the end of Chapter 5. There's a special connection going on between Jet Pack Guy and Jay. Rico guessed it so look at his review for the answer. It seems that this voice isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants. But what does he want? Put the answer in your reviews and I'll put you in my next chapter. **_


	6. Desparation and The Voice

_**Hey peoples! I'm sorry to say but no one got the answer correct. But, fortunately in this chapter, you'll understand what it wants. For all of my lazy viewers (you know who you are), we last left off where The Voice wakes Jay up, but she's confused and completely oblivious to her surroundings. Then Jet Pack Guy finds Rico and discovers who he is and next thing you know they leave the cave only to find out that Jay's not there. They're looking until Rico sees that she's wandered into the cave alone. He attempts to get her until a huge pile of rocks fall and block the cave entrance. This is chapter 6, enjoy!**_

_**I updated late because of school and stuff and I'm falling behind. It sucks but I still love all you guys and my stories. I won't let school stop me.**_

* * *

"Don't worry, Jay! I'm coming to save you!" Jet Pack Guy shouted while desperately trying to dig through the huge pile of rocks in front of the cave.

"Jet, it's not going to work." Rico admitted sounding pretty relaxed

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! IT'S GOING TO WORK!" Jet Pack Guy shouted at Rico. Jet Pack Guy was awfully stressed while trying to clear the path of rocks.

"Why are you going so crazy over this chick anyways?" Rico asked

"Because I l-….." Jet Pack Guy was going to tell Rico that he loved Jay, but he didn't know what could happen if he were to fall in love with his partner. "I just worry about all EPF agents." Jet Pack Guy lied. He didn't want any questions from Rico.

"Alright" Rico responded. He didn't believe Jet at all, and he had a plan to get him to admit it. Meanwhile, Jay was waddling through the dark halls of the cave that she was trapped in. She didn't know how much danger she was really in.

"La, la, la, la, la!" she sang out loud as she continued forth deeper into the cave. "I'm hungry! Where is that red penguin? Maybe he has food!" she said again unaware of her predicament. "RED PENGUIN; COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Jay shouted as if Jet Pack Guy was there with her. She keeps waddling deeper into the cave to find food, and Jet Pack Guy. Meanwhile, Jet Pack Guy is pacing while Rico is sitting on a rock.

"Look, Jet; you've been digging and pacing forever; can't we just give it a rest and teleport back to the HQ or something?" Rico said not realizing how big of a mistake he just made.

"No! I'm not leaving! EPF agents don't leave others behind!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

"If they don't leave others behind, then why have I been in here for so long? Why have I been living off of dirt and rocks for weeks without anyone to talk to? I'll tell you why; because I was left alone by those 'agents' that you seem to trust so much!" Rico shouted back

"I am so sick of your attitude, Rico! All you do is sit around and complain about how the EPF left you behind! Maybe you were so busy complaining that you didn't follow them! Did you ever think of that?" Jet Pack Guy argued

"What!? You think it's my fault?! Let me tell you something, I complain. Everyone complains once in a while; but I would never let that get between me and my duties (*snickers* He said duty)!" Rico argued back

"Don't try to seem all innocent! You always let complaints come before duties! You're too selfish!" Jet Pack Guy shouted hitting a sensitive nerve on Rico

"At least I'm not obsessed with saving some Agent." Rico mumbled. Jet Pack Guy heard him and ended up doing something an EPF agent is never supposed to do. He tackled Rico and started punching him with his red fists; and not just because he's a red penguin. Jet Pack Guy attacked Rico for over 20 minutes without any hassle; that is, until Rico's self-defense training kicked in. Rico kicked Jet Pack Guy off of him and pinned him to the ground. The two of them fought like 7 year olds on the playground until someone came to break them up.

"Agents! What on Club Penguin is going on here?" said the voice of none other than Gary.

"Oh…. Uh…. Hi G." Rico said stuttering.

"Agent Rico? Is that you? Are you really going to use your probation to beat up other agents?" Gary scolded

"Probation?" Jet Pack Guy asked stunned that Rico had lied about being left behind.

"Jet Pack Guy, why would you do that?" Gary asked

"G—…." Jet Pack Guy wanted to explain but it would've been too hard

"Agent, I'm sorry but, you are on probation as well for a week. I'm going to get Jay and teleport you both back." Gary said sharply. Jet Pack Guy had never gotten probation before in his life. Now he has probation just like Rico; who doesn't want anything to do with him. Gary tears down the rocks and attempts to enter the cave. Jet Pack Guy and Rico sit separate from each other as they get ready for trouble when they return. Then when Gary stepped through, the rocks fell, but on top of Gary this time.

"G! G!" Jet Pack Guy shouted. But it was no use, Gary the Gadget Guy was out cold (sniff I love you Gary). Then that's when the voice struck Jet Pack Guy again.

"_Man, I thought when I haunted you, you would be a challenge. You're easier to trick than getting a gullible person to do something stupid! Don't worry, Junk Pack Guy, he's not dead. I won't kill the same penguin that's not doing anything to help. Why would I do that? Am I that stupid? Anyways, you'll soon see that I don't want to rule Club Penguin. Why do I have bombs all over the place? Why do I want to eliminate the whole population of Club Penguin? I'll give you a hint: "Much to Learn". Do I sound like anyone you know? Try going there next. I'll give you hints from here on out. Just so your tiny brain can catch up! But that's all, for now; let's give Rico a special gift shall we? SLEEP!" _The Voice had said. Rico was unconscious just like when Jay was unconscious. Now Jet Pack Guy was completely alone.

* * *

_**That's the end of Chapter 6. Short chapter, I know. I meant to make it longer but something happened and I almost couldn't return and I always meant to make it longer but I just couldn't. I'm sorry! I really am! Please don't ignore me or hate me! I hope you like it.**_


	7. Separated

_**I'm glad to see you liked my last chapter. We last left off where the voice started talking to Jet Pack Guy and we found out that it doesn't like Club Penguin at all. It gave Jet Pack Guy a hint before it made Rico unconscious. His hint was, 'Much to Learn'. Did anyone figure out who that quote comes from? Well if you guessed Sensei, you're right. Jet Pack Guy is going to find a way to find Jay and get the unconscious Rico and Gary (sniff) back to the HQ. Enjoy Chapter 7!**_

* * *

"Gary!" Jet Pack Guy shouted to the unconscious agent. Gary was knocked out by the rocks above the cave that were triggered by none other than, The Voice. "Rico!" Jet Pack Guy shouted at whom was also knocked out by The Voice. Jet Pack Guy wasn't normally scared of anything, so he wasn't afraid of being alone, until he heard a sound. It came from behind the cave; it was very dark behind that cave and anything could be making that sound. But it seemed to be getting closer. Jet Pack Guy braced himself for the thing about to come out of the bushes, he was whimpering a little bit, but he still put on a brave face when the thing jumped out of the bushes and lunged at him. Jet Pack Guy let out a shrill, which sounded pretty girly if you ask me. The thing that jumped at him laughed and the laugh came from a familiar penguin that Jet Pack Guy knew. It was Jay.

"Haha! That was funny! You should've seen the look on your face, agent." Jay said laughing pretty hard.

"Jay! You're ok!" Jet Pack Guy shouted as he hugged the smiling agent (he also rhymed!).

"Yes, it was just a little bit of head trauma. But when I heard the rocks I snapped back into reality a little bit. I found a way out of the cave and here I am!" she explained

"Jay, I have some good news!" Jet Pack Guy said excitedly

"What is it?" she asked curiously

"I heard the voice and it gave me a riddle." He said

"What was the riddle?" she asked

"He said, 'Much to Learn', what could that mean?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Hmm, much to learn," Jay said thinking, "I've heard those words before. Those are the words of Sensei!"

"Sensei?" Jet Pack Guy has heard of Sensei before. He learned Card-Jitsu from him and quit because he had no use for his jet pack. He wasn't looking forward to this visit. "Are you saying that Sensei is the voice?" he asked

"That's not at all what I'm saying, but he may know where to go next!" she said. "Come on!" Jay said as she nearly teleported to the Dojo (does any penguin know how to get there by walking?).

"Wait!" Jet Pack Guy shouted, stopping her, "We can't just leave them here." He said feeling sorry for the two unconscious agents.

"Could we teleport them back to the HQ?" she asked

"I guess, but who's willing to lose their spy phone for a short while?" he asked. They could've just used Rico or Gary's spy phone, but it has a flipper sensor, so if anyone other than themselves touched the phone, they'd regret it.

"I am. I have no use for it right now; besides, The Voice seems to be after you." Jay said as she pushed the teleport button and threw her phone onto the unconscious bodies. Gary and Rico were back to the HQ where they belonged. "Come on, let's go to the Dojo." Jay said as they both teleported to the front of the Dojo. They stepped in and it smelt like wet snow and flames.

"Hello there ninjas; I have a message for you two; If you accept it." Sensei had said in haiku form.

"What is the message, Sensei?" Jet Pack Guy asked in a hurry.

"Speedy, young ninja; Why not you wait for me first; I shall not tell you." Sensei said again in haiku form.

"What the flipper does that mean?" Jet Pack Guy asked impatiently

"It means you're rushing him so he won't tell you." Jay said. She was one of the most advanced Card-Jitsu ninjas ever. She had a great connection with Sensei. "I'll ask him. Sensei; could you show us this message?" she asked with politeness.

"That's a good ninja; She is patient and polite; Here is the message." Sensei said. He gave them a piece of paper rolled up with another quote on it. They were shocked by what it read; 'Enjoy it before I destroy it.' They both knew where this quote came from; it came from none other than Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire.

"Herbert?" They both asked in complete shock.

"Are you sure this is where the message came from?" Jay asked Sensei. But when they both turned around, he had already disappeared.

"Creepy, old ninja." Jet Pack Guy muttered under his breath.

"I guess that means we need to check Herbert's hideout." Jay said. They were about to teleport to the Forest when they heard a call on their spy phones. It was Gary.

"Agents, there you are. Me and Rico were worried sick, where were you?" Gary asked sounding a little distressed.

"It's alright, Gary. It's me; Jay; I and Jet Pack Guy are heading towards Herbert's hideout. We have a lead on who might be blowing up Club Penguin." She said to Gary

"That's great; I'll call you back to check on you both. Don't forget to tell Jet Pack Guy that I apologized to him." Gary said and then he hung up. Now, both Jay and Jet Pack Guy are going to Herbert's hideout. When they arrived, they could hear him talking to Klutzy.

"Stupid penguin, they seem to be trying to blow up Club Penguin. I always hoped for a miracle, but I meant one for me!" Herbert said angrily. He was talking about the strange voice that had bombs under the island. So far, it's only blown up 3 and is about to blow up one more at any time. They now realize that it blows up bombs at unpredictable times. There's no telling when it could blow up another.

"*Clicky click clack.*" Klutzy clicked.

"I don't know what it wants! But all I do know is that I'm going to try to find whoever it is, and end them." Herbert threatened. The two agents stood in the doorway shocked, Herbert was serious and he knew about The Voice. But how? They realized that The Voice also talks to Herbert.

"Freeze, Herbert!" Both of the agents shouted at Herbert while he put his hands up.

"What are you two doing here? It's not me who's doing this!" He shouted

"We know; we wanted to ask you something. Will you join us and help us face The Voice?" They both asked. For once in his life, Herbert joined them without a fight. Herbert was desperate to get rid of The Voice too. As soon as he shook flippers (or paws- however you want to put it) 3 more bombs blew up simultaneously.

"Oh no! The Voice knows that we're onto it. One more bomb is left before Club Penguin ends up underwater!" Jet Pack Guy shouted. There was only one thing to do: teleport to the HQ and explain the predicament. That's exactly what they did and they started to give their speech. Jay was the first to talk.

"We have a huge problem! Remember when I told you guys about that voice that talked to me in a dream? Well, it's back; and it's threatening to destroy Club Penguin. We have Herbert with us to help fight The Voice. It's placed 7 bombs on the bottom of the island and so far it's blown up 6 of them. One more bomb is left before Club Penguin is completely eliminated." Jay said

"It pains me to say, but we're going to be in 3 teams, with me, Jay, and Herbert was leaders." Jet Pack Guy said. All the agents gasped because Herbert was going to be joining along. "It's dangerous, so we'll need lots of supplies and lots of gear. Some of you may not return, but this is for Club Penguin, we have to do this." Jet Pack Guy said. All the penguins agreed that this would be a dangerous mission, but luckily they agreed to the dangerous circumstances. Jet Pack Guy's team was Gary and Bellykid5; Jay's team was Dot and Rookie; lastly, Herbert's team was the rest of the agents. All of them teleported to the Forest to start out; that's when The Voice came on.

"_Interesting, it seems as if you're finally ready to face me. I must warn you, I'm a tough penguin, so that means that you penguins can't do anything without my tips! Here's another tip to help you guys know where to start, '_ is the name and construction's my game'. Stumped? If so, then I'm not helping you again. You better figure the rest out and keep these words in your mind Veggie Villain. That's all you're getting out of me, but one more thing remains and that is the dilemma that's going to stop you three teams from helping each other. See you soon! SPLIT!" _said The Voice. And once he said those words, the island had started to crack and split. The three teams were going to be separated and The Voice had placed one bomb on the bottom of each section. Whichever one blew up, would sink deeply into the ocean. The three pieces had slowly started drifting away. But before it got too far, Jet Pack Guy crossed to Jay's group.

"Jet Pack Guy, what are you doing? You need to stay with your group!" she said with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave Jet Pack Guy.

"I love you." Jet Pack Guy said as he and her embraced in a long kiss (yuck!) and Jet Pack Guy crossed back over to his group. The three teams drifted off and were separated.

* * *

_**That's the end of Chapter 7 and now it's getting serious. Can anyone guess where the quote came from? I had a blank in there because this penguin says their name in that quote. Now the three teams are separated and have to find a way to get together again. Who knows which island piece would be blown up first. If you guess where the quote came from, I'll put you in my next chapter. This was my favorite chapter to write. The final showdown is getting closer and now the teams are getting farther. I hope you're ready for Chapter 8!**_


	8. Drifting

_**Hey, everyone. Two penguins answered the quote correctly. They were Emrys02 and Goody50. Great job, you two; unfortunately, that doesn't mean he's who the voice is. The Voice is someone different. You'll find out soon, but until then, enjoy chapter 8.**_

* * *

The 3 pieces of the island had drifted off leaving Herbert, Jay, and Jet Pack Guy left to coach their team. Meanwhile, Jet Pack Guy knew where to go; he remembered the hint: _'_ is the name and construction's my game.' _ He knew it as the familiar, Rory the construction penguin.

"Agent, do you have anything to say?" Gary asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes; The Voice gave me a clue. I solved it and now I think we're ready to face this 'voice'" Jet Pack Guy responded

"That's great, where is it?" Gary asked

"I'm not sure; do you know where Rory works?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Yes, he works at the mine shack." Gary answered

"The mine shack?" Jet Pack Guy remembered the second part of the Voice's clue. _'The Veggie Villain'_, he remembered it from the last PSA mission. He soon realized that The Voice could be hiding where Herbert was hiding when he teleported the agent and a popcorn bomb. "What part of the island are we drifting off on?" he asked quickly

"We're on the one that includes the Plaza, Town, and Lighthouse. What does it matter?" Agent B asked.

"Oh no; we need to get to the mine shack, but when the island split, we got stuck with the wrong half!" Jet Pack Guy explained

"But that means we'll have to find the others and see who has the section with the mine shack. Why don't you just call Jay?" Bellykid5 asked

"Because, she used her phone to teleport Gary and Rico back when they were unconscious. It's back at the EPF, and we don't have that kind of time." Jet Pack Guy explained. The team was almost ready to give up until Jet Pack Guy was visited with another voice. But not 'The Voice', it was Jay.

"_Jet Pack Guy, can you hear me? It's me, Jay!" _Jay said to Jet Pack Guy telepathically. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond, but he did his best and to his luck, he caught on fast.

"_Jay! It's me, Jet Pack Guy; I can hear you loud and clear!" _Jet Pack Guy said telepathically.

"_Do you have any hints at all? Did The Voice visit you?" _Jay asked

"_Yes, 'The Voice' visited me. He gave me the quote of Rory and The Veggie Villain. I already know that those two things can both be found in the Mine Shack. What section of the island do you have?" _Jet Pack Guy asked telepathically ignoring the strange looks from Gary and Bellykid5.

"_I have the Ski Hill, Ski Village, and the Docks." _She said telepathically. Jet Pack Guy was disappointed; he was hoping that she would have the part of the island with the Mine Shack. This means he was going to have to get help from Herbert. He had no idea how to do that.

"_I was afraid of that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to talk to Herbert somehow. Thanks for your help." _Jet Pack Guy said disappointed.

"Is something the matter, Agent?" Gary asked

"Yes, Jay's side of the island doesn't have the Mine Shack. It means we may have to reach out to Herbert." Jet Pack Guy answered

"How do you know that?" Agent B asked

"I'll explain later, for now, I need to find a way to communicate with Herbert." Jet Pack Guy said

"Close your ears." Agent B said as she flipped into August (hyper and loud-sound familiar?)

"Why?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Agent, when dealing with Agent B; never ask questions." Gary said. So, Jet Pack Guy and Gary both covered their ears as Agent B did her thing. She shouted Herbert's name, which was so loud, she accidently tipped the iceberg. (So it can tip!)

"HEY HERBERT; ANSWER ME YOU LARD!" Agent B yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Herbert asked without asking questions (he knew it was a mood flip)

"WHAT PARTS OF THE ISLAND DO YOU HAVE?" she shouted

"ALL I HAVE IS THE REST OF THE FOREST. IT'S NOT VERY BIG!" Herbert shouted back. The three agents were disappointed yet again. None of the teams had the Mine Shack with them, which only meant one thing; it was clearly detached from the three pieces of the island and was floating away. The agents were all stumped and didn't know what to do. Just then, Jet Pack Guy hears Jay and she sounds worried.

"_Jet Pack Guy; we have a problem!" _Jay said in distress

"_What's wrong?" _Jet Pack Guy asked with worry

"_I heard an explosion and I can't see Herbert anywhere. I think his half was blown up!" _Jay explained

"_Thanks Jay, I can take it from here." _Jet Pack Guy said as he turned to Gary and Agent B.

"What's going on?" Agent B asked

"Herbert's island piece is in trouble. We need to-…" Jet Pack Guy stopped when he saw something in the distance. It was the penguins of Herbert's team. "I see them! I see Herbert's team! How do we get over there?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Step aside." Agent Bellykid5 said as she flipped into October (sinister-does that ring a bell?). Jet Pack Guy remembered not to ask questions and he moved out of her way. She raised a flipper and out of nowhere, the floating penguins moved closer until they were close enough to reach out to.

"How did you-….." Jet Pack Guy stopped when she glared at him still in October. The penguins on Herbert's team stepped off the ice and onto Jet Pack Guy's section. "What happened?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"It started with the island piece shaking, and then we ended up 50 feet in the air until we all landed on a broken piece of the Iceberg. We started floating and we couldn't control it. Then we saw you and were mysteriously pulled towards you." Said one of the penguins whose name was Emrys02

"50 feet; are you alright?" Gary asked with concern

"One of our agents are injured, I fell on top of her by accident." Agent E admitted. Out from behind her came a penguin holding her flipper which had turned dark purple

"Agent G!" Gary shouted. His friend, Goody50 had been injured and needed immediate care. The only problem was that there was no medical place anywhere. Goody50 was trembling and was sobbing a little from being injured. Gary gave her a slight hug and quickly went back to Jet Pack Guy. Jet Pack Guy attempted to speak telepathically to her until Agent B tapped him on the shoulder. She pointed to the island piece where Jay was and used her mood to pull it closer. Jet Pack Guy and Jay shared a quick hug and began discussing the situation.

"Do you have any idea where the Mine Shack could be?" Jay asked. Jet Pack Guy was about to answer until Agent Bellykid5 had already pulled it closer in. The three groups ran off the section before it was blown up. The piece of ice was huge and the corn maze from the PSA mission, 'The Veggie Villain'. They all went through the maze until they reached the final section. That's where they saw Rory.

"Howdy, partners!" Rory greeted

"Give it up, Rory! We know you've been blowing up Club Penguin." Rookie shouted

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's not me!" Rory answered back. Jet Pack Guy was going to shout back a response, but The Voice came back.

"_Sorry Jet Pack Guy, it's not him. I gave you the hint so you would know where to find me. Rory may have some answers, but he doesn't know who I am. But if you would like, I could help you out with Rory. We shall meet in just a while. PASS!" _ said The Voice. The last word that it had said before it left was confusing and didn't make much sense until something happened. Rory was talking until a slight crack was heard from his body and he couldn't move anymore. Rory had been killed by The Voice. The others were scared, but not as scared as Jay and Jet Pack Guy. They feared the worst and it has happened. The Voice can take lives. Everyone ran forward to continue the journey until The Voice had spoken to Jay and Jet Pack Guy.

"_Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know you came with buddies. That's not a very fair fight now is it? If you're going to face me, then tell your buddies to get lost. Oh wait! They can't, they have nowhere else to go. But, I have an idea; I'll take your buddies somewhere and we can begin the battle. RELOCATE!" _ said The Voice, and after that last word, the whole crew was gone. No other penguins remained except for Jay and Jet Pack Guy. They knew that The Voice meant business. They both climbed the final ladder and were faced with The Voice. It's time for the final battle.

* * *

_**Sorry to end the chapter like this, at a cliffhanger. No one likes stories to end like that. But, it just had to end this way. I hope you all see that the riddle was so they'd know where to go next. That doesn't mean that Rory was The Voice. The Voice is someone different that you will find out in a future chapter. Is it in the next chapter? Who knows? **_


	9. What In The World!

_**Welcome to almost the last chapter of my story. I know; it's a bit of a short story. My next story will be longer than this one. We last left off where Jet Pack Guy and Jay were face to face with The Voice. The final battle is well on its way. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy and Jay were faced with The Voice. It just stood there like a statue. The two agents were a little confused. They even attempted to leave until something strange happened. The two were being drawn closer to The Voice. That's when they realized something; The Voice has psychic abilities!

"What the heck!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

"_What's wrong, Jet? You didn't know I had psychic abilities? Here's something else you don't know about me; I never lose!" _When The Voice said that, the part of the island they were standing on started slowly sinking into the water. Club Penguin was going to drown.

"Jay, what do we do?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I have an idea! Follow me!" Jay shouted. With that said, Jet Pack Guy followed her. They ran off the platform and to the edge of the island.

"Jay, are you crazy?! We'll drown!" Jet Pack Guy said

"Just jump and hope for the best!" Jay said. With that they jumped into the water and started swimming towards the Iceberg which came back to the surface.

"Jay!" Jet Pack Guy shouted while out of breath

"I'm fine, let's go!" Jay responded. Jet Pack Guy didn't know but The Voice was following them.

"_There's nowhere to run now. But before you try I have something to tell you. This isn't Club Penguin; it's a fake Club Penguin! I bet you were both too stupid to know that! I'll be waiting at the real Club Penguin for our face-off. It's too easy to take you down now. Our little battle is just too premature, when you find Club Penguin; I'll be right where I was before. APPEAR!" _The voice shouted that before it vanished in midair. When it said that, Herbert appeared right in front of them.

"HERBERT!" They both shouted. Herbert was unconscious and not breathing. Thenout of nowhere, the rest of the penguins came back. All of the EPF agents and current residents of Club Penguin appeared and were unconscious as well. It was a horrid sight.

"Rookie; Gary; Dot; Rico; wake up!" Jet Pack Guy and Jay shouted. None of them would respond. Just then, a crab came out from the rubble of the fake Club Penguin.

"Crab?" Jay said confused. Klutzy was the crab that they had seen and he looked a little distressed. "Who's that?" Jay asked

"That's Klutzy; Herbert's pet." Jet Pack Guy answered

"Yo crab!" Jay shouted. "What are you looking for?" she asked. Klutzy started clicking and Jay looked at it like its eyes were replaced with his hands.

"He doesn't speak, he only clicks." Jet Pack Guy said

"That would've been great to mention!" Jay said. "So how are we gonna talk to him?" she asked

"Let's just see what he does." Jet Pack Guy said as they studied the crab carefully. Klutzy scurried around and noticed Herbert. He looked as if he would cry any second. Instead, Klutzy snapped Herbert's paw with his claw and instantly Herbert woke up.

"YEAOUCH!" Herbert shouted in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he asked. Just then, he notices Klutzy and quickly calms down. "What happened?" he asked carefully

"We're not sure, but all we know is that The Voice took you and the rest of the EPF agents somewhere. Do you remember anything when you were taken?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"What do I look like; some kind of genius? I was knocked out as soon as I was taken!" Herbert shouted sounding like his old self again.

"Whatever; how do we wake up these penguins?" Jay asked. Suddenly Bellykid5 appeared out of nowhere and approached Jet Pack Guy and Jay without them knowing.

"Should I turn on my jet pack and let the engine wake them up?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"We're trying to wake them up not kill them." Jay responded

"Why don't you let me wake them up?" Bellykid5 said in October

"Woah! Herbert was that you?" Jay asked (Why am I always mistaken for Herbert when I'm in October?)

"What makes you think I said that?" Herbert asks in a rude tone

"Never mind." Jay said quickly

"Why don't you take another guess, you'll figure it out soon." Bellykid5 said again

"No way, The Voice!" They both said.

"Are you kidding me?! TURN AROUND!" Bellykid5 shouted. They all turned around and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Agent B; it's you!" Jay said while Bellykid5 just glared at her.

"Don't play stupid with me again!" Bellykid5 said in monotone

"Is she alright?" Jay asked whispering to Jet Pack Guy even though Bellykid5 heard it.

"She flipped a mode I think." Jet Pack Guy whispered back.

"I'm guessing I should ask later." Jay responded while Bellykid5 just grinned mischievously

"Smart girl." Bellykid5 said. "So what's up with the agents?" she asked

"We're trying to figure out how to wake them up." Jet Pack Guy responded. Just then, Bellykid5 flipped into August (hyper and loud)

"I'll handle this. HEY GUYS! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME HELP THE EPF AGENTS!" Bellykid5 shouted. Jay ran over and covered Bellykid5's mouth with her flipper. As part of her self-defense, she bit Jay's flipper; hard. Jay let out a loud yelp while the unconscious agents slowly got up.

"Where are we?" Rookie asked

"At the Iceberg, The Voice took you and followed us here." Jet Pack Guy answered

"Who was yelling?" Dot asked.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Agent B responded

"Never mind, I can take a hint." Dot responded. "Why did you yell?" Dot asked

"To wake you sleepyheads up!" she shouted

"What month is it?" Dot asked

"I don't know!" she responded

"Either way, she's in August." Jet Pack Guy said

"That's a bit of an issue, but not too bad." Gary said waking up.

"Gary! You're alive!" Rookie shouted as he ran to hug Gary.

"Oof! Rookie, what was that for?" Gary said as he gently pushed Rookie off of him.

"I missed you!" Rookie said

"Ok, for now we need to gather our information about what's going on." Gary said

"Well, do you have any idea where The Voice took you?" Jay asked

"Somewhere underwater, I believe." Gary said

"Then our next step is to go underwater." Rico said waking up.

"Guys, I have a confession to make." Said Bellykid5 in January (friendly, it's a new one)

"What is it?" They all asked

"The Voice is my father." Bellykid5 said.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Well enjoy chapter 9, small author's note. I know. Enjoy!**_


	10. The Voice Revealed

_**Hey everyone, been a bit depressed lately. It's not a happy feeling. But luckily I'm able to post the last chapter of my story. Also this author's note goes out to Rico1206, because the last chapter so far of the trilogy nearly made me cry. Great job, Rico! I'm mad at you too! Let's continue with the story, shall we? We last left off where the team makes the plan to go underwater until Bellykid5 shares a secret. The Voice is her father. So that lets you know that The Voice is a guy. Enjoy the final chapter.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter may contain sad parts, miniscule swearing, minor stupidity, and the identity of The Voice.**_

* * *

"Agent, are you serious?" Gary asked in shock

"I'm not joking, he really is my father." Bellykid5 replied

"Who is he?" Jet Pack Guy asked. "And what does he want with me and Jay?"

"I can't give you that info, he told me to only tell you that he's my dad." Bellykid5 explained

"Wait, how do we know that he's really your dad?" Jay asked in suspicion

"Because; I have psychic abilities just like my dad does." Bellykid5 replied. "Remember when I pulled the floating ice closer to us?"

"Oh yeah!" They all said at the same time

"It's time now to go underwater and find the true Club Penguin!" Jay said putting her flipper out. The rest of the team did the same (except for Herbert who put out a paw) and at the count of three they all shouted, 'EPF!' and dove underwater.

"This reminds me of the time I put too many anvils on the beach." Rookie said swimming

"I remember that! You sunk the island!" Jet Pack Guy yelled

"But we got an underwater expedition! That's good, right?" Rookie wondered

"Let's stay on topic, agents. Club Penguin could be right under our flippers." Gary said

"Is that it right there?" Rookie asked

"No, that's the underwater city of Atlantis!" Dot said

"I thought that place didn't exist." Bellykid5 said in January

"It does, we just never knew. By the way, what month is it?" Dot asked

"January" said all the agents in unison

"No wonder!" Dot said

"There it is!" Rookie shouted, interrupting the silence. Down below was the tip of the Lighthouse. It was destroyed, which proves that they were on the real Club Penguin at the beginning of the chapter.

"Let's dive, but be careful!" Jet Pack Guy warned. They got closer to the surface of Club Penguin and were finally on land. Or whatever land underwater is.

"Wow, it's oddly noisy down here." Rico said finally getting into the story

"More pesky penguins that make noise!" Herbert said going back to his old self

"Glad to have you back!" Bellykid5 said to Herbert. "But whatever you do, don't eat Rico!"

"Why would I eat him?" Herbert asked

"I don't know he just wanted me to tell you." She replied

"Alright agents, let's be cautious, we don't know what's here." Gary warned

"I do, it's Club Penguin!" Rookie said

"No, Rookie; he means it's a bit different than before so we need to be careful." Jet Pack Guy said. The agents continued on foot (or whatever a penguin's foot is called) to the area where they expected The Voice to be. But no one was there. Just 2 penguins and they looked like they had witnessed something horrible.

"Rockhopper? Sensei? What are you both doing here?" Jay asked

"I found Rockhopper; he ran into some trouble; I found some as well." Sensei said in Haiku

"Are you saying that you saw 'The Voice'?" Dot asked

"Aye, we see the beast you be speaking of. He was more mysterious than the Big Big Kahuna's origin." Rockhopper said

"Where did he go off to?" Gary asked feeling a little frustrated because they were stuck with the two hardest to understand penguins in all of Club Penguin.

"The Voice went that way; but please be careful because; he's a feisty one." Sensei said in haiku again pointing to the direction of the corn maze.

"He went through the maze and ended up where we faced him last time." Bellykid5 pointed out

"Why aren't you in a mood right now?" Rookie asked curiously

"You're asking me that now?" she asked becoming a little offended

"Never mind!" Rookie peeped before running to Jet Pack Guy's side

"It's oddly dark down here." Dot pointed out

"This better not be Claustrophobia!" Bellykid5 pointed out

"Claustrophobia?" Gary asked confused

"Not the fear, I'm talking about some Slenderman game I saw on the computer. (And it still freaks me out now!)" Bellykid5 explained

"I see," Gary said straightening out his glasses, "for now let's try to figure out the route."

"What about the route we went through when we caught up with Herbert?" Rookie asked (if you have the game Herbert's Revenge, Rookie comes with you in Veggie Villain.)

"Good point, but who remembers the route?" Gary asked

"Don't look at me; I have short term memory loss!" Bellykid5 pointed out

"_You are all making me laugh too much!" _said The Voice but not telepathically

"Did you hear that?" Dot asked shaking

"_Hear what? I hear your terror if that's what you mean." _Said The Voice again

"Does anyone get the feeling that we're being watched?" Rookie asked frightened

"_Boo"_ said The Voice. And at that moment, all the agents lost it. They ran around in circles scared out of their mind. They can all hear The Voice and its right up under them, but they can't see him.

"_My plan is working perfectly."_ Said the Voice as he rubbed his flippers together maniacally. (So he is a penguin!). Finally The Voice stopped the penguins with his telepathy and then spoke to them all.

"_You agents seem pretty innocent don't you think? I sure do. And I bet you're all dying to know who I am. You also must want to know why I have such hatred towards Club Penguin and why I'm hunting down Jet Pack Guy and Jay." _The Voice said guessing correctly

"Y-y-yes, we do." Dot answered shakily

"S-s-so why don't you just tell us!" Bellykid5 answered in her current subtle mood (I mentioned subtle because there's more to come with her.)

"_Bellykid5? You are one of them? How could you betray me like this?" _The Voice asked with tears in his eyes. This was the first time any of them had seen (or heard) The Voice cry.

"Because, you betrayed me!" Bellykid5 said in July (there's more to this one)

"_You know what? Why don't you join me? I'm the only one who can handle your moods." _Said the Voice

"Y-y-you know about my moods?" she asked sounding shocked

"_Of course I do, after all; I am your father!" _said The Voice sounding a lot like Darth Vader. At this point the agent was already shedding tears more than a dog sheds fur.

"Th-th-there's nothing you can do to control them! Only Gary can control my moods!" Agent Bellykid5 said defending the inventor

"That is true, in fact-…"

"_Silence!"_ The Voice shouted to Gary the Gadget Guy

"Don't silence him!" Bellykid5 said defending him once again

"It's quite alright, Agent, I'm capable of –…"

"_SILENCE!" _The Voice said once more with force

"Stop helping, Agent I – …"

"_I SAID SILENCE!" _The Voice shouted kicking Gary in the head. After witnessing her father kick her favorite penguin in the head she lost it completely! (Yep, you guessed it, October!) She lunged on top of the masked figure and beat the living fish out of him! No longer could she hide her moods any longer. She'd been subtle long enough and it was time to let it all out. She kicked him in his stomach and she dragged him by his arms and threw him off the side where Herbert was. The Voice's temper grew with every hit and he used telepathy; against his own daughter!

"_Listen here! No one and I mean no one has the right to put their flippers on me! When I say something I mean it! No longer will I hide in the shadows! It's time for me to come out!" _The Voice said with rage as he threw her into the water. You may be thinking that she could just swim back, but that's where you're wrong; Agent Bellykid5 can't swim. The Voice stood there and watched the process of his own daughter drown. When she stopped struggling and let out on last bubble of breath, he pulled her back up.

"_That's why I never play around! I'm a serious threat!" _The Voice said as he revealed himself to everyone out there. All of the EPF agents were shocked by what they were seeing. The Voice is Dancing Penguin. (If you are an EPF agent, then you know that Dancing Penguin is the brown penguin that is a friend of Dot and often cries a lot during your PSA missions.)

"Dancing Penguin! Why?" Dot asked with shock and tears in her eyes.

"_Because; my daughter told me that Jet Pack Guy was the best agent in Club Penguin. I tested him and he was the best agent. I was jealous of Jet Pack Guy's skill and started searching for his weakness, which is when Jay came in. I went after both of them and they have both failed."_ Dancing Penguin explained

"Why do you think we failed?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"_Because, your agent has failed. When one agent fails, you all fail. Agent Bellykid5 is a weak, spineless, unacceptable excuse for an agent. She's even worse than Rookie. I never liked her and deep down all of you know she is a – …" _Before Dancing Penguin could finish his words, his daughter pounced on him once more and she threw him into the ocean. Agent Bellykid5 and Dancing Penguin both drowned into the ocean. The rest of the EPF agents put up their spy phone to salute the agent and her father. They were about to leave until they discovered bubbles on the surface. Agent Bellykid5 was coming back, leaving The Voice back in the ocean. All of the agents shared a big hug with Bellykid5 and she went to the edge of the island and sat there (Yep, you guessed it again, July).

"All he wanted in life was to be the best. 'It will never happen' I told him. But he still didn't listen to me and now he ends up like this." Said Bellykid5 shedding some tears

"Agent B, you did the right thing. He would've done away with more penguins if you didn't stop him." Jay said comforting the depressed agent.

_6 MONTHS LATER_

"You know, looking back, I learned something." Bellykid5 said

"What is it?" Rico asked

"I learned that, you only live once." She said and that's where our story ends.

* * *

_**That's the end of Who Would Do This. I hope you liked the story. Stay tuned for more because I'll still be publishing as long as you are reading. YOLO reference! I can't stand YOLO but I just needed some kind of quote to end the story. Yep, Dancing Penguin was The Voice and I realize that he seemed to be a bit more mature than the original. It's my twisted mind that makes this stuff up! I was kidding about the swearing, I can't stand swearing so I won't put it in any of my stories. Also everything that The Voice had said to me was based on a true story (maybe, PM me if you want to know). I'll have more stories soon, but give me a chance to refuel my brain and let the second semester come. I'm so late on these projects! Anybody have a good cure for procrastination? It would really help a whole lot! I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for following this story until the very end. Also a special thanks to my messed up mind for making this a long author's note and chapter. I hope you read my new stories when they come. Goodbye!**_


End file.
